House of Skins 2 0
by Whiny in Wonderland
Summary: Also the story isn't like house of anubis, it has the character just not their personality,this story is suppose to have real teen problems. disorders, drugs, drinking, sex, lust, hate , pregancey etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Year; A new Problem**

Nina was so happy that she was here finally! As she headed towards the big 18th century late Victorian house, opening the door Nina was taken aback by the inside of the house. The outside was beautiful, but the inside was just magnificent.

As she turned she was a man who looked to be in his mid-40tys with grayish black hair, looking from the top of the staircase "Nina Martin" he bellowed

"Yes."

"You're late" he replied, looking at her with his black beady eyes.

"I know" replied Nina "You see I only got the letter a month ago and it took us-."

"I don't have time for excuses" he hissed, "I am Victor caretaker of House Anubis"

Nina shook her head yes not giving a word response. "Trudy will show you to your room and your roommate, and then you can get setup dinners at six. After dinner you will go to the parlor and then after straight to bed."

"Okay" said Nina

"Oh- you must be Nina," said a women with a thick Scottish accent, she walked towards Nina throwing her arms around her giving her a bone-wrenching hug. "I'm Trudy the house mother."

"It's nice to meet you Trudy" she replied

"Come on let me show you to your room" Trudy said leading her upstairs "You'll be charing with Patricia until Joy comes back –if she comes back"

Nina could tell the joy left Trudy's voice when she said 'if she comes back' but what did she mean? "Who's Joy?"

"Patricia's old roommate, your room is the second door on the left," said Trudy knocking on the door

"Come in" huffed a voice

"Patricia this is Nina your new roommate" smiled Trudy, putting one of Nina's suit case setting it on the bed opening it putting the clothes into the drawers. Patricia laid on her bed, reading a book not looking up from it since they entered.

"Hi Patricia" Nina said, walking toward her bed "I'm Nina"

"Why do I have to share a room if Joy is coming back?" said Patricia ignoring Nina altogether

"Patricia I think you should talk to Victor about Joy" said Trudy nervously

"Why?"

"Patricia please" pleaded Trudy

"Fine" snapped Patricia storming out the room

"I'm sorry about her" said Trudy "Now that you're unpacked; I leave you to go get settled"

Joy missed everyone terribly 'why did father have to make her stay another year in this hell'. Shipping her all the way to America was irrational.

"Joy" smiled a blond women, with blue eyes came towards her carrying a plate with a sandwich, an apple, a carton of milk and some pills.

"I'm not hungry," Joy mumbled

"That the reason you're in here" she said with her awful American accent "Not eating"

"Brittany get out of my face" Joy sneered

"Joy the sooner you get better, the faster you get out of her." Brittany said calmly

"Fine give me the sandwich"

"See now don't you feel better?"

"No"

"I'll be back at six to give you your dinner," said Brittany leaving Joy's room

Her computer dinged walking over to the desk discarding her lunch. _Patricia calling_

"Hi Trixie" said Joy

"How dare you," she screeched at me

"How dare I what?"

"Not tell your best friend you weren't returning" cried out Patricia "I had to hear from Victor"

"Trix I'm sorry"

"Do you know they replaced you with an American?"

I looked down not able to look at her, even if this was a video chat she could still fell Trixie burn into her.

"Joy when are you coming back?"

"I don't know"

"I miss you," she said

"Me too" I smiled "Will you chat with me every week"

"Yeah" she said "Every week until you get out"

There was a shout from Patricia's end "Got to go Joy sorry dinner time"

"Wait where's this new roommate?" asked Joy

"When I came back she was over at Amber's and Mara's"

Fabian sat in his room reading about Egyptian mythology when Mick came busting through the door. Fabian sat down the book trying to see what the matter was.

"Dude did you see the American?" Asked Mick

"No"

"She hot" he replied "I went to go see Amber and she was in her and Mara's room"

"So you're going to dump Amber over her?" Fabian asked

"No" he huffed "She not my type but yours maybe"

"I still have my heart set on Joy"

"Okay. But Mara has out grown her geekiness" said Mick "She's kind of hot like a naughty Librarian type"

"Mick-Mick" said Fabian shaking his head "Are you willing to risk your relationship with Amber?"

"What relation she's not putting out" said Mick throwing himself on his bed

"Putting out?"

"She won't have sex with me" huffed Mick as if it wasn't obvious

"Smart girl"

"Shut up" He said "Come on Trudy sent me in here to tell you dinner was ready"

As they walked out the room, towards the dining room when Fabian saw her, she was an angle no…a goddesses. Mick walked passed Fabian smiling knowingly, and then walked toward Amber rapping his arm around her waist. The new girl turned to him out stretching her hand "I'm Nina"


	2. Chapter 2

The Start of a New Beginning…

Mara trotted down the stairs shoving her French book into her pink with red and white circles book bag; not paying attention to the body coming from the hallway.

"I'm sorry Mick," said Mara trying to regain her balance while trying not to tumble over Mick

"It's okay Mara," replied Mick, grabbing her shoulders and steedying while giving her his famous one-sided smirk. "It was my fault"

"Hey do you maybe-?"

"Yeah" Mara's heart raced, her breathing became shallow and her hands got all sweaty. Mara always had this little crush on Mick, but he was **Amber's boyfriend** taking him off the radar. However, Mara wondered what would have happened if she ever went after him.

"Do you know where Amber is?" he asked

"Amber" said Mara she could feel her face fall, and tears started to form in her vision "She might still be getting ready"

"Oh okay thanks Mara" said Mick heading towards the kitchen

**_Why couldn't Mick notice her …_**

Nina was so lost she had spent at least twenty minutes looking, for her locker and had no idea where her classes were. She slipped to the floor frustrated.

"What's so glum chum?"

Nina looked up to see Jerry or Jacob something like that "Your from Anubis House" said Nina

"Yes Jerome Clark at your service." He said stretching his hand out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing," said Jerome getting down on the floor to sit next to Nina; bring her into a sort of halfway hug.

"I can't find my locker or figure out where any of my classes are," said Nina with a huff

"Maybe I can help let me see the paper," said Jerome taking the paper from Nina and standing up "Um Nina"

"Yeah"

"You're leaning on your locker" replied Jerome

"Are you kidding me?" said Nina "fudge"

"Fudge?" laughed Jerome "seriously?"

"I don't like swearing" said Nina pulling herself off the floor and trying to open up her locker turn pass zero three times, 32 left, 22 right and 2 left. "Thank you Jerome"

"You're welcome and your first period class is down the hall that way" pointing to where Nina had just wondered from "Go down the stair and on the right is where you'll find the entrance to the auditorium"

"Thank you again" smiled Nina

"Alfie my dear sir what are you staring at?" Jerome asked, walking over to their desk dropping his book bag by the table.

"Her" he whispered signaling Amber who sat next to Mara who was scribbling into her notebook which was probably the objective of today's class.

"You know she's meat heads girlfriend," said Jerome "Besides she the most self-absorbed person"

"No she's not she might seem that way but she's not" He said, "Why were you late?"

"I was helping 'The New Girl" Nina out "Jerome said confidently"

"Seems like somebody got over Mara very quickly" smirked Alfie

"No one said I was over Mara," said Jerome

"Then why are you making friend with the new girl?"

"I don't know," said Jerome "I'm not over Mara"

Suddenly Mara, come into view she looked like angle. NO that was an understatement she was a goddesses with her beautiful brown hair and brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:The song in this chapter is by Ellie Goulding (I love her) one of the best artist ever. If I get ten more reviews I try and post every day this week. **

**A crush is harmless right? Pt1**

Mara was at her desk writing in her notebook for her World Histroy class for her report on the Greeks. While Amber stood in front of her vanity brushing her hair for the 95 time, 96, 97-

"Dose my hair look okay?" Amber asked Mara as she bunching her hair up the mirror probably trying to figure out if it would look better up than down for dinner.

"Fine Amber" she replied, "So how's Mick?"

"Great" said Amber "It'll be our one year anniversary in a month"

"Good" smiled Mara

There was a knock at the door, disturbing Mara and Amber from their conversation. "Come in" said Mara turning back to write in her notebook.

"Mick" Amber squealed hugging him to me "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to walk you to school," he said smiling at Mara "And I wanted to ask Mara would you tutor me?"

"Me?"

"Yeah if I don't raise my grade up to a B then I can't perform in the game two weeks from now" said Mick

"I could tutor you babe," said Amber

"I want to pass not fail" laughed Mick "Besides why study when we can do other fun stuff huh?"

"Mick" laughed Amber "Bye Mara"

Jealousy bubbled up inside of Mara like a wild bull that was finally being released, she could not believe what she was saying but she was jealous of Amber.

Nina was in the music room; she had just finished playing successfully Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 23 in F minor "Appassionato. However, wasn't feeling satisfied when

she normally played the piano, she started fooling around.

**_I had a way then losing it all on my own_**

**_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_**

**_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_**

**_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_**

**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**

**_You shine it when I'm alone_**

**_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_**

**_And dreaming when they're gone_**

**_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_**

**_Calling, calling, calling home_**

**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_**

**_You shine it when I'm alone_**

"You sound amazing" Nina turned around to see Jerome behind her; he leaned up against the doorframe. He walked over toward the piano and stopped swung his legs over.

"I didn't know you could sing"

"Cause you're not supposed to" Nina said curtly, turning back to her piano and fixing her music sheets "and I don't sing"

"Why not"

"Look Jerome I didn't get into the academy for singing I got in for piano" said Nina "So, my only focus is piano"

"So why not do both?"

"Because risking making a fool of me doesn't sound like fun" replied Nina

"Who cares if you make a fool of yourself?"

"I do" Nina said, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why not" replied Jerome

Alfie thought his chances with Amber would never happen or at least give us a chance to talk to each other. Other than the group discussion, which involves everyone is input. But today-today was my lucky day.

"Class you have an assignment in which will be to do a report and which will be turned into a project about Egyptian God or Goddesses and compare them to a God or Goddesses in Greek mythology." Said Mr. Winkler "Now you'll have partner in which you have to share the work"

Amber raised her hand "Yes. Ms. Millington"

"Can we pick are partner?"

"No, also once you have your partner you can now switch" He said "Alfie and Amber"

"Nina and Fabian"

"Kevin and Jasmine"

"Last but not least Cory and Lora" said Mr. Winkler "that's all for today class dismissed"

Alfie smirked and walked over to Amber putting my arm around her neck "So Amber when you want to go on our study date?"

"One Ewe, two it's a project not studying, three I have a boyfriend"

_**Everything was starting to come up Alfie**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A study Date is still a Date just with study in front of it Pt1**_

Mick walked out the kitchen and headed toward the door, to see Mara just coming in. She smiled at him almost innocent but desiring at best.

"Hi Mick" she said, "Are you ready to start?"

"I was thinking we could go to the pond and study matters"

"Ok-'Kay" Mara smiled nervously as she stood up straighten her shirt and shirt

They walked over to the pond unloading their books, Mara sat resting against a tree while Mick laid sparred out on the ground.

"Okay Mick" Mara replied, "What are the three states of matter?"

"Air, ground and space"

"No-" Mara said baffled "This is going to take a while"

"This is why I asked for your help" Mick smiled leaning into Mara; she smiled back and nervously went back to reading the science book.

"The states of matter are solid, liquid, gas. Plasma may also be considered a fourth state of matter."

"Okay I got that," Mick said making a mental note in my brain

"What are the three phases?" she asked

"Solid turns into liquid and then it turns into gas?"

"Mick this test counts as a quarter of you grade if you don't pass" Mara sighed "Then you won't be a junior next year forget playing in the game in two weeks,"

"Can you just tell me?" Mick asked

"The three phases of matter are the solid, liquid, and gas phase. A solid has a definite shape and volume. The molecules within a solid are very close together and cannot move around. A liquid has a definite volume, but takes the shape of the container it is in. In a liquid, the molecules are still close together, but they can move around slowly. A gas fills the entire volume of the container it is in. In a gas, the molecules are spaced apart, move around freely, and rapidly."

~$~

After dinner Fabian and Nina, were at the table trying to do their report to do our report on.

"How about Anubis?" said Nina "You get it Anubis because the house is name after-know what never mind"

"And Zeus" asked Nina

"Okay fine with me" said Fabian writing the names in his binder "How did you get in Ra Academy Boarding School?"

"I got a scholarship for music" she replied modestly

"What do you play?" pressed Fabian

"Piano" she said brushing a piece of loose hair behind her ear

"Wow"

"It's not all that great," she said modestly hoping the subject would change

"Really"

"No"

"Well-"Before Fabian could finish his sentence Nina shut her computer and standing up and grabbing her books.

"You know what Fabian how about we start up tomorrow?" she suggested "Or maybe Monday"

"Okay"

"See ya." Said Nina heading toward the stairs

"Yeah see ya."


	5. Chapter 5

Song by Ellie Goulding

A crush is harmless right? Pt2

Jerome was in the music room looking for Nina when he heard singing but it was a different song than before.

**_Oh, oh, starry eyed _**

**_Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning _**

**_Handle bars, and then I let go let go for anyone_**

**_ Take me in, and throw out My heart and get a new one_**

**_Next thing, we're touching .You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_**

**_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_**

**_ And everybody knows _**

**_Oh, everybody's starry eyed And my body goes_**

**_ So we burst into colors. Colors and carousels_**

**_Fall headfirst. Like paper planes and playground games_**

**_Next thing, we're touching. You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_**

**_Oh, everybody's starry eyed And everybody knows Oh, everybody's starry eyed And my body goes_**

**_ Next thing we're touching Next thing we're touching Next thing we're touching Next thing we're touching_**

**_Next thing we're touching Next thing we're touching Next thing we're touching Next thing we're touching_**

**_Hit me with lightning_**

**_Oh, everybody's starry eyed And everybody knows Oh, everybody's starry eyed And my body goes_**

**_ Oh, everybody's starry eyed And everybody knows Oh, everybody's starry eyed And my body goes_**

"You have to give me a better reason then 'I don't want to make a fool of myself'" Jerome smiled

"Hello to you to Jerome" she said turning around

Jerome dropped down to his knee in front of her, grabbed her hand and kissed it "Hello to you to Ma 'Lady."

"Why are you always sneaking up on me?" she giggled trying to hide her smile not waiting to encourage Jerome's antics.

Jerome sat down on the bench beside her, he liked Nina she seemed to think his antics we're funny as, so they we're meant to be.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you," said Jerome looking Nina in the eye "Why are you always in here?"

"There's a piano recital in two months if I win I get to 2,000 dollars" she smiled "And I could use that money"

"Why are you so caught up with piano you should try singing instead it suites you"

"I already told you," she said

"So for the rest of your life you're going to play song of men who we're named after dogs and someone barffing," he laughed

Nina started giggling and laid her head in my shoulder, when I head the door open. "Nina I though you deserved a break and came to liber-" Fabian stopped mid in sentence, to look at the scene that lay before him.

"Fabian thanks for the offer but I have to get back to work," she said "Jerome was just leaving too," Nina, said insisting me out so she could get back to work

"Okay bye Nina" Jerome said "Catch you later…this discussion is far from over"

As Jerome left out the music room, Fabian pushed him up against the wall trying to intimidate me. "Look Jerome stay away from Nina"

"And if I don't?" he said wagging an eyebrow

"I'll-I'll"

"You'll what," Jerome said looking down at him knowing who would win this fight

Mick and Mara sat in the parlor with his Science book trying to get him ready for the test next week. Mick had been doing better than before; because of their later study sessions. Mara stared at Mick from the side on her eye 'he looked so cute when he was concentrating' thought Mara

"So the three phases of matter are the solid, liquid, and gas phase," said Mick looking up from his Science book; dragging Mara from her thoughts and into reality.

"Yes" replied Mara, slightly upset that he was just asking a science question "So if has a defined shape and volume than a liquid has a-?"

"Has a definite volume, but takes the shape of the container it is in," said Mick setting his science book on the coffee table of the parlor. "Thanks for your help Mara"

"You're welcome Mick," said Mara "It was nothing"

"Mick" called which could only be Amber "oh there you are"

"Yeah ready to go on our date?" said Mick rising up from the couch forgetting Mara already "Bye Mara"

"Bye Mick" whispered Mara

It had been a week since the 'New Girl' Nina moved into Anubis House, and suddenly everyone wants to buddy up to her. It made Patricia sick

How could they just forget Joy like that specially Fabian, fawning all over her like a lost puppy, but how could she tell Joy that her boyfriend was cheating on her while she was in another country trying to get better.

"So we could talk about the myth where Anubis punishes the people for not following his rules and the Greek myth 'The Great Flood,'" said Nina flipping her long brown hair behind her shoulder. "Is that okay."

"Yeah," smiled Fabian grabbing her hand

Patricia got up from her seat on the coach and walked over to them "How can you" demanded Patricia

"Huh?" said Nina

"How can you do this to Joy?" yelled Patricia "After everything"

"Patricia your way out of line" yelled Fabian rising from his seat

"I'm out of line how about you!" snapped Patricia "Fawning all over that slut"

"Who the hell are you calling a slut?" yelled Nina pushing herself out of her seat

"You" yelled Patricia shoving Nina into the table "So do you like stealing other people's boyfriends- huh?"

"You're a bitch!" yelled Nina shoving Patricia into the wall

"What is going on in here!" yelled Victor "Ms. Martin and Ms. Williamson"

"She started it she pushed me first" Nina shouted "for no reason"

"I don't care for started it- it ends now everyone to their rooms now" bellowed Victor "No comes down until dinner and I hope you all can act like you have some sense."

Patricia stormed up to her room behind Nina, who went to spend time in Amber and Mara's room. As she walked into her room, she grabbed her computer and fell onto her bed.

_Urgent video from Joy Mercer…_

"Patricia Vanessa Williams" screeched Joy "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I've been busy-"

"Don't give that bullshit"

"Joy it's just that -" before Patricia could finish she interrupted again

"You were supposed to tell me how Fabs have been doing" Joy ranted "Do they miss me?"

"Well-" I started "Don't take this the wrong way but Fabian has moved on"

"What?" Joy said tears started to run down her face "Who"

"Nina"

"The American?" she asked in disgust and disbelief that Fabian could actually be over her.

"Yes"

"Well does anyone miss me?"

"Amber has pretty much befriended her so has Jerome and Alfie I think" Patricia said "Mick and Mara don't really talk to her and Fabian like I said is too busy trying to ask her to the end of the year party in the cabins."

"Oh yeah I forgot it's the most exclusive party ever." said Joy "Where everything went wrong"

Patricia didn't reply to Joy she remembered last year when Joy swallowed so many pills that she passed out and wasn't breathing or moving.

"Trixie I'm a- gonna go." Said Joy

"Bye Joy"

She turned off the chat and left her just sitting there she felt so bad for hurting Joy. It felt like someone sucker puncher her in the heart and then kicked it out her chest making it fall out her ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love never did run a smooth path**

Mick and Mara had been study for two weeks now, but today was his science test. Mick was doing well, but it did not help much that he just found out periodic table was and he found out gas was not and never had anything to do with silicon. I was waiting outside by the quads where he said, to meet him at.

Mick came out with a sad look on his face, "Mick I'm so sorry-"

"I got an A" he beamed

"Really" Mara flew into Mick's arms; he spun in my arms then set me back on my feet

"I couldn't have done it without your help," he said, looking into her eyes

"Mick-I" Mara wanted to tell him everything 'that she loved him and that if he asked her she give him everything'. "Mick I lo-"

"I can't wait to tell Amber," he said excitedly, grabbing Mara by her upper arm then pulling her into a hug. "I owe you Mara…you're the greatest friend ever,"

"Friend?" said Mara hurt plastered her face she felt like shit quickly covering it up with a smile

"I got you something for helping me" he said placing a tennis bracelet on her wrist before left her and ran towards the house to tell Amber the good news; He only saw her as a friend. Mick the guy who flirts with everyone! Joy, Patricia (at one point), Nina, Taylor, Abigail, Lilly etc. Why was she so different? Why did he not flirt with her was she not have enough sexy appeal, or was she not slutty enough, was she to nerdy for him?

_Is that what Mick wanted?_

"Alfie who do you want to do our project on?" asked Amber tapping her pen against the notebook 'wanting to get this project done and over with'

"How about Seth" suggested Alfie, with his history book on his head leaning back in his chair.

"Why him"

"There a lot of betrayal that goes into the story," he said "and it would go great with that guy who was told her was going to kill his father and marry his mother."

"Okay Seth it is then" said Amber writing his name on the sheet of paper, stopping short when she heard someone shout "Amber!"

"Mick?" said Amber rising from her seat alarmed

"I got you something to tell you," he said, shoving the paper in her hands "I got an A"

"Oh really Mick!" said Amber throwing her arms around him "I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it"

"Thanks babe" said Mick, pulling her into a tighter hug "I got you this" Mick opened this red velvet box to show her this beautiful tennis bracelet; no words could come to Amber's mind to thank him.

"It's for our one year anniversary"

"That's next week," said Amber she squealed, jumping up and down "I love it"

"Mick sorry to interrupt this but me and Amber have a project to get started on" said Alfie

"Will work on it tomorrow I promise" Amber pleaded, "Please…Mick just got an A"

"Fine" he stated storming toward his room and shutting the door with a loud bang

"Come on let us go celebrate," said Amber, pulling Mick towards the door


	7. Chapter 7

It had been weeks since Joy had contacted Patricia; she missed her she was Patricia's best friend besides Mara. However, it did not help that she kept having these dreams about her.

Patricia never felt that way before about anyone, _so why was thing happening to me? What did I do, better yet what was I lesbian, straight, bisexual_? She thought

There was a lot of shit going on at Anubis house like Mara requesting Patricia called her Sage. Everything was crumbling and since of last week so was Mara and her friendship suffered even more, since last week.

_Patricia was in class wondering where Mara was; for one she was never late even if first period did not count. Suddenly the door swung open to show Mara, she had black mascara around her eyes, she uniform was shorter it was raised her thigh and her boobs popped out her shirt._

_"Mara what in the bloody hell are you wearing?"_

_"I thought I needed a new look." She replied curtly "And my name isn't Mara its Sage"_

_"A new look?" Patricia asked, "Mara if you did this because your trying to impress Mick then maybe he isn't-."_

_"This isn't any of your business" snared Mar-Sage _

_"I was just saying"_

_"Look Patricia if you're going to bagger me about something that doesn't concern you then maybe we shouldn't be friends." _

_"Mara are you serious?"_

_"Yes and My NAME ISN'T MARA" Sage hissed then sat down just as Mrs. Andrews came into the class, setting her brief case on her desk than turning toward the board._

_"Okay class we will be having exam weeks, so practice test will be starting next week." _

_Everyone in the class groaned, Jerome and Alfie slammed there head on the desk, Fabian looked happy, and Amber was filing her nails._

_"Just because it's in the end of April doesn't mean you all are done." Scolded Mrs. Andrews "You still have May and till end of June"_

_"Don't remind me." Laughed Sage, putting her feet on her desk_

_"Put your legs down this instant." _

_"Make me." Slurred Sage_

_"Do it now or got to Mr. Sweets office."_

_"Maybe I don't want to."_

_"That's it go," said Mrs. Andrews pointing to the door _

_"Whatever you old bitch" said Sage leaving the class room_

_Whatever happened with Sage and Mick last week really messed her up, and I didn't think she just changed for the good of it._

Amber was too busy friending that American to even contact Joy or see Mara was sleeping with her boyfriend and Fabian I hated him running after the American while he's still dating Joy , it didn't matter if she was in rehab or not.

"Patricia what Juliet mean when she say 'Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a Capulet's'" said Mrs. Andrews

"I don't know" replied Patricia

"Pay attention next time you'll need to know this for the exams they'll be here in next week" said Mrs. Andrews

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone was leaving but not before Mrs. Andrews made her announcement "The last study sessions for you to ace the test will be tonight have a great weekend"

**20 Reviews and I'll put the next chapter up **


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry the all my fans but I will not be posting anymore, but my stories will go on. Another writer Keria Serenity Rose will be continuing my stories and may be posting two of them today. I wish I could still post for you guys, however I can't find it in my heart to do so anymore.

~Whiny


End file.
